


A Man For Flowers

by orochiis



Series: Invisible Ties [7]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:18:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6417817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orochiis/pseuds/orochiis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucina's worries disappear when she spots a certain couple training together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Man For Flowers

Lucina spots them together one day, and relief spreads from her heart, filling her body until she could hug the two. They’re in the training area, and he has been slicing jars for hours, each one shattering. She stands beside him, dancing on the tops of her toes nervously. Occasionally they take breaks, with him showing her carefully how to hold her sword properly. Lucina notices that she’s wielding a steel sword now, and smiles, knowing progress is good for the army.

Lucina knows when to leave them be, and leaves to talk to Yarne and Morgan, who are reading in the field behind the camp.

“You’ve almost got it, I think!” Olivia says, grabbing Lon’qu’s hand supportively. “Look, this time, it only broke into three pieces!”  
  
“Get off me, woman. And don’t stand so close,” he mumbles in return, his face heating up considerably.

“S-sorry!” She lets go immediately and scampers backwards, tying her fingers in knots. Lon’qu lifts another jar, fills it with water from a jug, and sets it on the pedestal.  
  
“Olivia.”  
  
“Y-yes?!”  
  
“Can you get me more water?”  
  
“Of course!” She grabs the jar quickly, running off before he can say anything else.   
  
He takes his stance up again, steadying his breathing and slowing down his heart rate. He has to be cool on the battlefield, and it really doesn’t help when she insists on standing so close to him. He slashes at the jar again, and it breaks, covering the ground with water and shattering. She’s right, though- the jar is only broken into three pieces, much better than his earlier attempts. He can hear the patter of her feet from behind him, and turns to face her.  
  
“Here’s your water, Lon’qu,” she says timidly, holding it out to him.  
  
“Thank you,” he replies, offering her a small smile. She blushes ever so slightly, before standing back once again.  
  
“Good luck,” she calls, and he smiles, again, turning back to the jar.

* * *

“You did it,” Olivia breathes in awe, grabbing his hand in shock. He doesn’t move, but merely stares at her, confusion painted on his face. He swallows hard, the confusion replaced with fear. “Oh, I-I’m sorry! I should’ve…”  
  
“No, it’s okay. I… I don’t mind.”  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“I don’t… I don’t mind you holding my hand. But only you.” Olivia’s eyes widen at his confession, and she lets go of his hand suddenly. “In fact…” He puts his hand in his pocket, lifting out a ring, holding it at arm’s length to Olivia. “I’d like you to have this.”  
  
“Really?” She asks. 

“Yes,” he says, managing a smile. “Give me your hand.” She holds it out delicately, and he slips the ring onto her finger.

* * *

“Do you ever suspect that something is up with Lon’qu recently?” Robin asks casually one evening, when the sun has set and she’s alone with Chrom.  
  
“Why do you ask?”   
  
“I’m concerned. He has been smiling a lot more recently, and for someone like him, that’s quite disconcerting.”  
  
“I suppose I had noticed that. It’s probably nothing to worry about. Maybe he received some good news?”  
  
“Possibly. I suppose you’re right,” Robin says, closing her book with a quiet thud.

“We march to the Mila Tree tomorrow,” Chrom reminds her. “You should get some sleep.”  
  
“I know.”

* * *

When they find Inigo at the Great Gate a few weeks later, Robin knows what Lon’qu was smiling about. Olivia whispers into his ear about the boy when he announces he’s her son, and Lon’qu starts training the boy almost immediately. No one mentions their hair colour being the exact same, and no one questions the fact that they all sit together in the mess tent. No one says anything about the matching rings on Olivia and Lon’qu’s hands, and no notices about Inigo being with Lucina at every possible opportunity.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly the Lon'qu/Olivia/Inigo family is my FAVOURITE their supports with Inigo are so funny and they work so well together and I cry a lot ;;


End file.
